When optical connectors are installed in their respective adapters at high densities, an operator may have trouble squeezing his/her fingers between adjacent optical connectors, making attachment/removal of optical connectors difficult. To address this, Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a configuration wherein a member (sleeve) for facilitating the aforementioned task engages with an optical connector.